


Sanctuary

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Angst, Animal Hybrid AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Sweet, Trying Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, the heat of the other’s bare skin seeping into his and almost lulling him back to sleep.<br/>That was, until Iwaizumi suddenly sat up, causing Oikawa’s face to slip off his chest and hit the mattress with a soft thud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was trying to decide on whether I should write the Hinata side of the Dinner Party or the TsukkiYama I've been thinking about...  
> So, here's an IwaOi! #sorrynotsorry  
> I promise I'll get to the others eventually, hehe.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan!  
> Please enjoy!

Oikawa was awoken from a blissful sleep by the blaring, incessant beeping of an alarm.  His large, pointed ears twitched and he drew them back, trying desperately to block out the horrible sound.  He snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, the heat of the other’s bare skin seeping into his and almost lulling him back to sleep.

That was, until Iwaizumi suddenly sat up, causing Oikawa’s face to slip off his chest and hit the mattress with a soft thud.

“Iwa-chan…” he whined, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.  “Five more minutes.”

“You can sleep as late as you want.” Iwaizumi turned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  “ _Some_ of us have to work for a living.”  He peered over his shoulder at Oikawa.  The brunet pouted back at him

It wasn’t like Oikawa was jobless by choice.  For a hybrid to work, they needed papers and, being a runaway, Oikawa had none.  Iwaizumi, his accomplice all those years ago, didn’t have paperwork either, but someone had to work and, since he wasn’t the world’s only successful fox hybrid, he was less conspicuous and it made sense that it was him.

Getting Iwaizumi papers proved to be quite costly, but they were what he needed in order to purchase a work permit and so, they were worth it.

“Can’t you go in late today?” Oikawa asked, changing the subject.  Iwaizumi turned toward him, a scowl on his face.  Oikawa’s ears drooped.  “I wanted to cuddle more,” he amended, peeking up at the other man through thick lashes.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi sighed and reached out to stroke his hair.  “I can’t afford to miss any work.” He cupped his cheek and brushed a thumb over the soft skin.  “Money’s tight this month as it is.”

Oikawa stifled a snort.  Money was tight every month.

If only he could work, too.  Help Iwaizumi with their expenses.  It was his fault that the Institute’s previously highest ranked dog hybrid hadn’t ended up in the plush and loving home he deserved, after all.  He’d been the one to steal Iwaizumi away.  All because Oikawa didn’t want to face his own future.  A future he never wanted.  A future that scared him.

But he had only been a child then.  Ten years old.  But even at twenty-three, he felt like that scared child, kept in isolation, poked and prodded by scientists, pet and caressed by potential buyers until the mere thought made his skin crawl.

“I’ll be home for dinner, unless they offer overtime,” Iwaizumi’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Overtime…” Oikawa repeated, hating the word.  Iwaizumi worked in construction and the money was good, but it was long hours and, since they were working on a huge building downtown, there was plenty of overtime to be dealt out.  But, even though it was good for them, it kept Iwaizumi away.  “What if I make fried tofu tonight?” he offered, hoping to lure him home with his favorite meal.

“We don’t have any,” Iwaizumi replied quickly, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of pants.  He slipped them on, his tail poking out of the back, and rooted through another drawer for an undershirt.

Oikawa sighed and followed after him, the threadbare sheet from their bed falling away from his lithe body as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the other’s broad back.

“I’ve got to get dressed,” Iwaizumi said, but didn’t shake him off.

“I miss you when you’re gone all day.” Oikawa leaned forward and pressed his lips into the center of his back, kissing a trail up to his shoulder, tasting the saltiness of his tan skin, slightly freckled from working out in the sun.

“Tooru…” He turned around and touched their foreheads. “I won’t turn away overtime hours if they offer them, but I promise I’ll come home as soon as I’m done.” 

Well, Oikawa would have to accept that for now.  That was the best he was going to get.

“Fine, but I’m still making fried tofu.”

“I told you, we don’t have any.” Iwaizumi’s frown deepened.

“Then, I’ll just go out and-”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Oikawa sulked, his tawny ears flattening on his head.  That was another thing.  He was a fugitive.  Of course, Iwaizumi was, too, but dogs were a dime a dozen.  Being the only fox hybrid, he stuck out like a sore thumb.  Still, it had been thirteen years…

“There’s no way they’re still looking for me.”  Oikawa mirrored Iwaizumi’s frown.  This was always the argument.

“And if they are?” And that was always the concern.

“Iwa-chan-”

“ _Please_.” Iwaizumi’s rough, calloused fingers gripped his chin, a pained look on his face. “Just stay in the apartment. I don’t want to spend the day worrying about whether or not you’re-”

“Fine,” Oikawa snapped, pulling away and stalking back over to their bed.

“Tooru…”

“I just hate being trapped here,” he said, still facing away from him. “I want to be able to do something to help.”

“Tooru…”

“Hajime,” he returned, finally looking his way again. “I know you’re concerned, but no one’s coming for me.”

“Still, I-”

Just then, Iwaizumi’s second alarm went off, signaling that he had five minutes before he needed to be out the door and on his way to the train station.  The shorter man reached for it and turned it off, his own cropped ears pulled back as he glared at their interruption.

“I’ve got to-”

“I know.” Oikawa gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry I got your day off to a bad start, Iwa-chan.” He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and crouching down just a bit so he could rest his head on his shoulder.  “I’ll go make some coffee while you finish getting dressed.” He pulled back and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile and then walked into their kitchen.

They kept the place pretty clean, despite the unavoidable ceiling stains from old leaks and rust and calcium deposits so thick, they couldn’t remove them.  Their building was old and the kitchen had never been renovated.  The only recent addition was a microwave, stuck up above the stove.  The landlord hadn’t bothered to fix the wallpaper beneath it, which was peeling and slightly charred from an previous tenant's cooking mishap.

Iwaizumi emerged from their bedroom a minute later, dressed and ready to go.  He opened their pantry and pulled out an empty protein bar box.  With a sigh, he tossed it in with the other recyclables.

Oikawa looked at the box with disdain.  He swore there was still one left.  Now Iwaizumi would have to go without breakfast again.

“I’ll call you during lunch,” he said, turning toward Oikawa and kissing him on the forehead. “Be good.”  Oikawa gave him an over-exaggerated pout, trying to sound like his usual playful self.

“Am I ever anything but?” He batted his eyelashes and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, palming the brunet’s face and pushing him away before walking toward their door.

“Hey!” Oikawa grabbed the thermos sitting on the counter. “You forgot your coffee!”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi walked back and took it from his hands, but not before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Thank you.”

“Y-You’re welcome.” Oikawa pulled back, cheeks blazing.  Iwaizumi’s sweet side always took him by surprise.  But he snapped out of it with a smirk. “Now, be a good boy and get to work.” He put his hands on his hips.

“Yes, _Dear_ ,” Iwaizumi joked and warmth filled Oikawa's chest.  It felt good to see the other man cut loose once in a while.  It was like he was rubbing off on him.  Of course, living together for so long, they’d obviously start to pick up on each other’s habits.  “I’ll see you after work.”

“Bye-bye, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa waved and shut the door behind him, locking the chain in place.  He sighed and turned, resting his back against the wood.  He’d just vacuumed the day before and there was really nothing he needed to clean.  They had hardly anything in the fridge, so he’d wait until lunch to cook something.

The only thing left to do was tidy up the papers that littered their apartment.  Some were on the counter, others on the couch, a few had even fallen onto the floor.  He bent down to pick one up and bit his lower lip.

_‘Overdue.’_

_‘Final Notice.’_

_‘Failure To Pay Will Result In Legal Action.’_

Iwaizumi was right.  They needed those overtime hours.

If only Oikawa could do something, _anything_ to help him.

He was brought out of his daze by a knock on their door.  Had Iwaizumi forgotten something?  He glanced over at the clock.  It was nearly noon.  How long had he been sitting on their floor holding that bill?

The person knocked again and Oikawa stood up on aching legs.

“Coming!” he called and unlocked the door, removing the chain and swinging it open.  “May I help-” He froze, recognizing the man immediately.  They’d met before.  “Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Oikawa,” he responded with a slight nod of his head.  He was tall, taller than Oikawa, and broader than Iwaizumi.  He had short brown hair and dark, olive-colored eyes.  But what most people would notice first were the amazingly large, pure white wings sticking out of his back.

“What do you want?”

“It’s been six months.”

“So?” he snapped, glaring up at him.  Ushijima had visited him before, usually finding him while he and Iwaizumi were out shopping, but always when the other wasn’t beside him.  This was the first time he’d come to their home.

“I’ve come on behalf of our benefactor to extend his offer once again.”

“Save it.” Oikawa made to shut the door, but Ushijima held a hand out, stopping him.

“It would be in your best interest to reconsider,” he said, dark eyes glancing past Oikawa and into the apartment. “Your living conditions are-”

“Quite fine, thank you,” Oikawa bit.

Ushijima had first approached him five years earlier.  Oikawa had originally thought that he was from the Institution that created him, but when Ushijima saw the fear in his eyes, he quickly explained himself.

He worked for a rich man.  A very rich man, if Oikawa was to believe all the other had said.  He was a collector of exotic hybrids, like the white eagle standing before him.  Apparently, it didn’t matter if Oikawa was a runaway, or ‘stolen,’ as he’d been reported.  Ushijima’s master wanted him regardless.

“You’re the only fox.”

“I’m well aware of that fact.” Oikawa stared him down, willing him to go away.

“He could take care of you.” Ushijima looked inside once more. “Provide for you.”

“Iwa-chan provides for me just fine!” he shouted and then clamped a hand over his mouth.

What if it got out that the world’s only fox hybrid had been taken by the Institute's very own number one?  As far as he knew, the staff believed they’d both been stolen.  No one had ever reported them and Iwaizumi wasn’t on any watch lists.

“Iwa-chan?” Ushijima raised his brows slightly and then nodded in understanding. “Ah. The dog.”

“Don’t you _dare_ bring Iwa-chan into this,” Oikawa hissed, baring his teeth, his ears back and his tail puffed up.

“I have no business with him,” he replied. “I have only come to offer you the help you so clearly need.”

“We don’t _need_ any help,” Oikawa spat. “Not from your master and certainly not from you.”

“I see that pushing you further would not be wise.” Ushijima reached into his pocket and pulled out several envelopes.  He held them out to Oikawa. “Your mail.”

Oikawa snatched them from his hand and cradled them against his chest.

“Your electricity may be turned off this afternoon,” Ushijima said, glancing at the bills.

“You know it’s a federal offense to open another person’s mail.” Oikawa glared at him.

“It was written on the envelope.” The taller man took a half a step back and bowed.  “I will visit again at a later date.”

“Please don’t.”

“I will do as my master commands.” He stood back up to his full height.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, Ushijima broke their eye contact, looking once more at Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s water damaged ceiling.

“You should have come to The Sanctuary.”

“Say it all you like, but I won’t leave Iwa-chan.”

Ushijima’s offer was tempting.  His own room, a beautiful garden, three square meals a day.  Anything Oikawa wanted, he could have.  But the taller man had made it abundantly clear that the offer was for Oikawa and Oikawa only.

“I understand.” Ushijima bowed again. “I shall call on you again when my master bids it.” He turned on his heel and strode down the hall, his huge, white wings billowing behind him.

Oikawa watched his retreating back before stepping a foot into the hallway and calling after him.

“I won’t change my mind!” he shouted.  “No matter how many times you come!” But it fell on deaf ears.

The brunet glowered and shut the door, locking it once more.  He stormed over to the couch and flopped onto it with a huff.

He heard the phone ring and got up, stamping his feet as he made his way into the kitchen.  He nearly yanked it off the wall.

“ _What?!_ ” he growled.

 _‘Tooru?’_ the voice on the other end of the line sounded surprised.

“Oh, Iwa-chan. I’m sorry.” Oikawa scrubbed his face with a hand.

 _‘What’s got you so upset?’_ he asked, a frown evident in his tone.

“Nothing, nothing. I was just napping,” he lied.

 _‘I see.’_ But he knew Iwaizumi didn’t believe him. Still, the other man left it alone.  _‘Well, it looks like the truck with our supplies is going to be a little late. They told us to take an hour for lunch.’_ He paused and Oikawa wondered why. _‘If you promise to wear your hood-’_

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he bit his lower lip as excitement filled his belly.

“I’d love to come meet you!”

_‘Just…be discreet and-’_

“When am I ever not discreet?” There was a long pause and Oikawa chuckled. “Okay, okay. I’ll be discreet.”

_‘There’s a café on the corner near the grocery store.’_

“Oh, I know that one.”

 _‘Good.’_ Iwaizumi sounded like he was smiling, but Oikawa didn't tease him about it. _‘I’ll see you there in fifteen minutes, okay?’_

“Okay!” he beamed. “I’ll wear something cute!”

_‘And the hood.’_

“And the hood," he repeated, rolling his eyes, but his smile didn’t fade. “See you soon, Iwa-chan.”

_‘See you soon.’_

Oikawa hung up the phone and gave a contented sigh.

Sure, they had stacks of bills to pay and a less than stellar apartment, but none of that mattered.  He had his Iwa-chan and no offer, no matter how grandiose, could ever tempt him from his very own sanctuary.

He hummed happily and skipped into their bedroom to get ready.  This was their first date in months and, hood or no, he was going to look adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, Oiks ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy!](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)


End file.
